Worth Fighting For
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, and with some much needed help, Renji comes to terms with a few things he had never expected to have. Renruki, rating for language, some spoilers.


As you read this, please keep in mind that it's a bit of a future-fic, since it's post the Quicy war, and that I very rarely go into the Bleach universe. Also, it's been a while since I last wrote anything at all, so my writing may be rusty. That said, please enjoy!

Song I was listening to as I wrote this: _'Here'_ by Pharell Williams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters used in this story. I am making no money off of them.

Warnings: Some spoilers for the last few chapters if you haven't read them, and some language.

…

**Worth Fighting For**

…

It was done.

Soul Society was in fucking shambles.

But they had survived and had come out on the winning side. Though he wasn't entirely sure they could call that winning. The Captain-commander was gone, and various other Captains were still fighting for their lives over at the Fourth, but the casualties had been kept to a minimum, despite the damage.

At least—and here he felt like a heel for thinking it—the people he cared about the most had survived it all.

And how had he come out of it?

With a crisp, clean white set of Captain's robes with the insignia of the Eighth division. His Captain—or former Captain—had not scoffed at the idea, as Renji had assumed he would've. Byakuya Kuchiki had instead given his blessing in the cool and collected way in which he handled everything else. Renji had chosen to believe that he had seen a glint of pride in his old Captain's eyes, though he would never truly know for sure.

The division had been run by the current Captain-commander and had been under the strict hand of Nanao Ise, even when its Captain had been more of a binge drinker who shirked his duties… but while the division was used to having a strict superior, Renji knew he wouldn't run the things the same way.

He was still reeling over the promotion, and the mere fact that he was _alive_ and with all of his limbs intact; he supposed he would remain in shock for a while to come.

Grunting to himself as he caught his reflection in the window, he realized that maybe a change of look was in order. He wouldn't cut his hair, because damn it the strands had taken him too long to grow, and really, he was in no mood for another drastic change.

All he had to do was remove the black material covering his forehead, and pull off the hair tie. The deep crimson unraveled and tumbled down in a jumbled mess that would soon enough return to its straightness. The color of his hair contrasted with the white of his Captain's robe and the black of his uniform.

He didn't look too bad… and he hoped that he didn't look too green when he met with his subordinates for the first time. It would take a while to learn how to maneuver with his hair loose, but he was positive he would do it. Though really, his hair should've been the least of his worries.

Renji sighed heavily and stared out of the window as he realized that he didn't know jack-shit about being a Captain. His former Captain would've been appalled, because Byakuya Kuchiki had been teaching him the inner workings of a division for years… he should've known what his duties were, honestly.

But he was still so blindsided over the promotion that his brain was drawing a blank. Shouldn't he have been signing papers… or training people? No… instead he was in his office thinking about his hairstyle. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"I sure hope that isn't the first thing out of your mouth when you meet everyone," said an amused voice from the doorway.

Renji's gaze snapped up and he caught the smile on Rukia's face. He felt his heart accelerate at the mere sight of her and he straightened from his slouch. "Rukia!"

"Good morning, Captan Abarai."

Renji felt his face burn in embarrassment at her formal greeting and he stammered out a reply. "W-what the hell? Rukia!"

She hid her laughter behind a hand and stepped into the office, looking around at the small touches of her old friend. He hadn't really changed much yet, but she supposed there would be time enough for that later. After all, going from the barracks to a Captain's quarters must've been a big transition for Renji. She smiled and looked up at him with wide eyes. "How's your first day as Captain?"

Renji shrugged and fiddled with some strands of his long hair. "I spent the last week signing paperwork so that I could take over. I'm going to start searching for my Vice-Captain soon since I don't think that my third seat is ready quite yet to fill that position," he said, sitting heavily on his chair and leaning his head back.

Rukia smiled to herself and knew that the fact that he was Captain hadn't really settled in just yet. She stepped closer to him and brushed fingers over the silky, loose strands of his incredible hair. She had always secretly envied Renji for it, since their childhood years, and it had only grown even more amazing in their adult years, the tresses so rich and red.

Renji opened his eyes and stared at her as he felt the gentle tug on his hair. His look was unreadable, and it made her catch her breath. Made her think of his hard body pressed against her soft curves, his large, warm hands showing her just how much desire he could hold for her.

His fingers caught hers and held them gently, his eyes never straying from hers.

"I'm sure you'll make for a great Captain, fool."

He smirked and stood to his full height, towering over her. "Might I remind you that I outrank you now, shorty?"

Rukia bristled at the jab on her height and was tempted to punch him in the stomach like old times… but no. She'd have her revenge another way. She stepped closer to him and felt his muscles tense under the new Captain's robe. "Despite that, I can still bend you to my will," she murmured, voice low and teasing.

Renji grit his teeth and refused to admit it to her face that she was right. "I'd like to see you try," he growled, feeling her hands smooth up his chest.

"Wait," he hissed when those clever fingers began to tug on his sash.

She gave him a haughty look and stepped back, anger sparking in her eyes. "So… you're still going to pretend like nothing happened between us in the Royal Realm, Renji?"

"That's not it," he sighed rubbing a hand over his face and moving away from his desk to pace the spacious floor of his office.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "So what is it then?"

"…It's not the right time. I have to focus on the division and this would be a big distraction. I have important responsibilities now… and it just wouldn't be fair to you," he said with a tired sigh, hating himself for saying the words.

"You learned too damn well from my brother," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

He would take that as a compliment, he supposed. "I need to prove myself to these people, to the other Captains and the Captain-Commander. But… most of all to you."

Rukia's eyes snapped to his from where she had been glancing out of the window and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"The sneaking around… it's not going to work out for me," he said, tone quiet.

She looked about ready to berate him, but he held up a hand and continued.

"Do you honestly believe that we can keep anything from your brother now that we're back in Seiretei?" he questioned. "He has eyes and ears everywhere, I _know_."

Her eyes narrowed. "Renji..."

"Besides, this isn't what you deserve."

She said nothing and waited for him to get to the point. Was he breaking up with her?

Renji sighed and stood, moving to stand behind her. "You mean more to me than just some occasional fuck. And if… if you can't deal with that."

Rukia scoffed and turned to glare at him. "Idiot!"

He winced at her shrill tone and watched her with wide eyes as she stood on the tip of her toes and threatened him with a pointed finger. "Do I _look_ like the type of person who sleeps with the first sucker who offers?"

He resented her for indirectly calling him a sucker, but whatever. "No, of course not. That wasn't what I was trying to say."

"I know what you were trying to say," Rukia huffed. "Sit down and shut up. Your hair is driving me crazy!"

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that. _He did as told and sat back on his Captain's chair, watching the diminutive shinigami cautiously. When she picked up his brush, he braced for forceful pulls at his hair, but to his surprise she took great care as she started to brush.

Rukia sighed to herself at the silky feel of the red strands, brushing out the tangles that had been bothering her from the moment she stepped into his office. His hair had always been one of the things she loved about Renji and seeing it in disarray had annoyed her, more so than his words.

"Rukia—" he started, but paused when she pulled a little harder with the brush.

"It wasn't just a casual thing for me, either," Rukia muttered, feeling her cheeks flush as she tended to some strands.

Renji felt his heart quicken a beat at her admission.

"And you're right that my brother has eyes and ears everywhere. He's never made a secret of it. Well, to us at least."

He nodded and sagged against his chair. He hadn't wanted to end things with Rukia, but he knew in his heart that Captain Kuchiki would never allow his sister to date the moronic new Captain of eighth division. Byakuya would probably want someone sophisticated, who had manners and didn't go off into bouts of rage over the smallest things.

He and Rukia had always been like flame and kindling. Explosive and easy to light up. He would never be Kuchiki worthy, he thought bitterly.

Renji came to, to the sight of big indigo eyes staring right into his. She had beautiful, expressive eyes, he noted and not for the first time.

"More than fifty years ago," she started, voice a murmur, "you let your stupid insecurities get in the way of our friendship. And now… now that there's more, it seems like you're going to let it happen again."

She sounded sad and it chipped off a piece of the heart that had slowly begun to mend when she had returned to his life. His large fingers cupped the side of her face and rubbed at her silky skin, making her eyes flutter as she leaned into him.

"I don't… it'll be more painful down the road, for the both of us, if your brother broke us apart," he replied.

"Then you're not even willing to try," she said, defeated and hurt.

"I just—I lost you once already. If I lose you again—"

His words were interrupted by her soft, sweet lips against his, demanding for him to shut up already. How the hell was he going to let this go now that he had tasted her?

Renji sat up straighter to reach her lips with more ease, swallowing her gasp as his hand slid around her waist and pulled her tiny form closer to his chest. Even sitting down all Rukia had to do was bend her head slightly to kiss him.

Her fingers dug into the richness of his hair, using tongue and teeth to try to persuade him into changing his mind. To prove to him that this—_they_—were worth fighting for.

"You're not just an occasional fuck to me, Renji," she whispered into his mouth, breath hot and quick. "But if you won't fight for me, why should I even bother trying to change your mind?"

Renji bit back a long groan of longing as her hands slid away from him and he felt his heart lodge in his throat as she turned and began to walk away.

He knew the consequences of his actions in the royal realm. Knew that he would be bringing down the wrath of the Kuchiki house over his head. He could deal with whatever they threw at him, but what would they do to Rukia? Never again did he want to see her in harm's way. And even then, _she_ was more than willing to face her adoptive family. For him.

"Fuck, damn it," he hissed to himself, surging to his feet and making it to her in less than a second with flash step. He whirled her around and took her lips in a kiss borne of desperation and love… yes, so much love. Something that had been building inside of him since they had been children. A feeling that had left his heart wounded and vulnerable when he had let her walk out of his life.

No. No, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"You're worth dying for," Renji rushed out once she pulled back to stare at him with sparkling eyes.

She couldn't quite hold in the laugh and it came out as an unladylike snort. "You are so full of cheese," Rukia said with a grin.

Renji shrugged and pressed his forehead to hers, knowing his back would protest the angle soon. "I guess it comes with being in love."

Rukia stared at him with wide eyes until he wondered if he had rushed into saying the words. But then the smile that took over her face mirrored the feeling in his heart.

He would, he realized then; he'd die a thousand deaths just to see her smile at him like that again. And yes, the cheese was coming on strong, Renji admitted, but he couldn't help it.

"See?" Rukia questioned, clenching his Captain's robe. "You're thinking like a Captain already."

"How do you gather that?" asked Renji, pushing back to see her face properly.

"You're learning to choose the battles worth fighting," she said, tugging him down into another kiss.

Renji couldn't contain his grin against her lips, his heart feeling lighter and a weight lifting off of his heart. He'd never believed that Rukia would be in his arms the way she was in that moment. He had counted himself lucky to have her as a friend once more, but then things had changed between them in the Royal Realm. He supposed that the circumstances had influenced; the two of them training hard to battle another enemy that could potentially destroy the world. Adrenaline and stress had had a lot to do with their first encounter, too. But it had continued after that, and after the war.

She'd been special from that first moment she had dropped into his life. They had gone through so much as children; their old gang would never believe where they had ended up. Captain and Vice-Captain in the Gotei Thirteen. Their friendship mended and with their relationship developing into something more.

Renji pulled back from her and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "Your brother is going to shred me to bits."

Rukia smiled and resumed the brushing of his hair, stopping only when she was content with the tangle-free and shiny locks. She looked up only to catch his eyes having gone soft around the edges, a smile quirking his lips.

"What?" she asked, feeling only slightly self-conscious.

"Maybe I should steal you away from Captain Ukitake."

Rukia grinned and shook her head. "We wouldn't get any work done. Ever," she said with a wink.

Despite the level of intimacy they had already shared, Renji found his cheeks coloring at her implications because he knew that she was right. He'd have her over his desk if he hadn't been so nervous about meeting his division.

She smirked as she looked at him. "Are you imagining it?"

"Maybe," he muttered, blushing a little more. "Shit, your brother is _really_ going to kill me."

Rukia shook her head and wrapped her arms around his middle, her head barely reaching his heart. "I won't let him."

It wasn't a matter of _letting_ Byakuya do anything, Renji thought in despair.

"I guess the honorable thing would be to go ask him face to face if we can see each other officially," said Renji, reluctant. Was it his imagination or could he already smell his former Captain's bankai? Great. He was already having a mental breakdown.

Rukia drew away from him and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Great! I was hoping you would say that." She pranced away towards the door and turned back to him. "He'll be expecting you tonight for dinner."

"What?"

"My brother was wondering when you'd finally pull your head out of your ass," said Rukia cheekily.

"Y-you mean he knew?"

She shrugged and nodded. "I had anticipated that we wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for long. And you're not dead yet, so I take it to mean that he's okay with us being involved."

Renji huffed a breath and glared at her. "And when did he tell you this?"

"A few days ago. My brother can be a patient man when it suits him, but it would be best to not test him on this. So I'll see you tonight at sundown," said Rukia before she flash stepped away.

Renji rubbed a hand over his face and felt himself break into a sweat. He should've been ready for this, but he hadn't anticipated that it would happen so soon. Now he had two things to panic over. Damn.

He glanced up in time to catch Rukia against his chest as she flash-stepped back, throwing her arms around his neck. "You'll be an amazing captain. Everyone here will love you," she whispered. "Almost as much as I do."

Renji froze at her words and grinned stupidly as she waved and was gone again, back to her division. She always helped in boosting up his confidence, even though she had to pound him with her tiny fists at times to make him see what she saw in him.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he nodded in satisfaction. He looked like a proper Captain and he was ready to face his division and his future.

He just hoped that his confidence lasted long enough to face Captain Kuchiki over dinner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, so I was in a Renji/Rukia mood and this was the result. I'd had the first half of this done for a few weeks now and finally found my muse. I really hope that it was as IC as possible and that the romance was believable. I'm kind of anticipating seeing our favorite duo in the manga again, since they're so rarely apart nowadays. But anyway, have this to tide us over for a while. Feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
